Mysterious Beings/Unnamed
This is an ordered list of all the Mysterious Beings that have not been named. Unaffiliated Screenshot_2018-10-14-15-43-07-1.png|Four eyed monster killed by Saitama (Chapter 1 contents) 20181013_022953.png|Titanic monster killed by Saitama (Chapter 2 cover) 20181013_023023.png|Giant reptile monster (Chapter 3 cover) 20181013_023113.png|Snowman killed by Saitama ("200 Yen") 20181013_023134.png|Samurai Sparrow asked Saitama for Onigiri (Volume 2) 20181013_023152.png|Horned monster thrown out by Saitama ("Brushing Up") Screenshot_2018-10-06-18-42-18-1.png|Crow monster (Chapter 18) Screenshot 2018-10-06-18-42-42-1.png|Normal crows eating the Beast King's remains Screenshot_2018-10-06-18-42-42-4.png|Normal crows transformed into monsters by eating the Beast King's remains PicsArt_10-13-02.36.01.png|Q-City monsters Killed by Watchdog Man (Chapter 20) PicsArt_10-13-02.39.14.png|Group of monsters talking about Z-City monster 20181014_204133.png|Mushroom monster (Chapter 39 cover) PicsArt_10-16-01.17.36.png|Demon or Dragon threat level monster (Chapter 39) PicsArt_10-16-01.20.16.png|Demon or Dragon threat level monster defeated by Saitama PicsArt_10-16-01.23.16.png|Two Demon or Dragon threat level monsters (and Vaccine Man) defeated by Saitama 20181016_012833.png|Low threat level monster (Omake (Volume 8) PicsArt_10-16-01.25.39.png|Low threat level monster captured by Blizzard Group PicsArt_10-16-01.24.25.png|Shark head monster PicsArt_10-16-01.25.07.png|Hairy monster caught by Mushroom PicsArt_10-16-01.26.12.png|Umbrella monster captured by a C-Class Hero PicsArt_11-01-01.29.44.png|Low threat level monster captured by Lightning Max PicsArt_10-16-01.27.53.png|More Low Threat level monsters PicsArt_11-01-02.35.30.png|Bunny being (Chapter 54 cover) Screenshot_2018-11-01-14-05-59-1.png|Potato being (Chapter 55 cover) PicsArt_11-01-02.20.29.png|Demon threat level monster killed by Flashy Flash ("Tatsumaki's Day Off") PicsArt_11-01-02.18.02.png|Several monsters killed by Saitama PicsArt_11-01-02.18.37.png|Being killed by Saitama 20181101_140909.png|Jumping Spider babies ("Numbers") 20190427_175218.jpg|Monster killed by Watchdog Man (Chapter 66) PicsArt_04-27-05.58.34.jpg|Wolf threat level monsters ("Disaster Level") Monster killed by Bang and Bomb.jpg|Monster killed by Bang and Bomb (Chapter 78) Monsters killed by Saitama.jpg|Group of monsters killed by Saitama (Chapter 80) Seafolk 20181013 023520.png|Seafolk (Chapter 23) 20181012 181042.png|Seafolk with the Deep Sea King PicsArt 10-13-02.36.55.png|Seafolk attacking J-City 20181013 023355.png|Seafolk fighting Stinger PicsArt 10-13-02.37.31.png|Last Seafolk Stinger fought Shrimp Seafolk.png|Acid Spit Shrimp Seafolk who fought Blizzard Group (OVA 5) Dark Matter Thieves PicsArt_10-14-08.45.49.png|Dark Matter Thieves being knocked down (Chapter 35) PicsArt_10-14-08.48.16.png|More Dark Matter Thieves PicsArt_10-14-08.48.44.png|Dark Matter Thieves falling (Chapter 36) PicsArt_10-14-08.49.34.png|Captured Dark Matter Thieves (Chapter 37) 20181014_204109.png|Dark Matter Thieves member based on the Kaiju Windom Screenshot_2019-05-26-14-28-49~2.png|Aliens in Geryuganshoop's room Screenshot_2019-05-26-14-28-20~2.png|Aliens cower in fear of Saitama Monster Association 20190427_175158.jpg|Member killed by Tatsumaki (Chapter 65) 20190427_175235.jpg|Sea monsters ("Star") 20190427_175326.jpg|Swordsman monster (Chapter 76) PicsArt_04-27-05.59.06.jpg|Several members (Chapter 79) PicsArt_04-27-05.59.47.jpg|Several members PicsArt_04-27-06.00.23.jpg|Several members PicsArt_04-27-06.00.54.jpg|Several members HornedMonster.jpg|Member electrified by Genos (Chapter 63) MultiEyeMonster.jpg|Member killed by Genos BladeBugMonster.jpg|Bug-like being smashed by Genos Reptilian.jpg|Reptilian member killed by Genos Monsters sent to assist Garou.jpg|Several members sent to assist Garou, killed by Genos (Chapter 83) More Monsters to assist Garou.jpg|More members killed by Genos and Bomb FlowerMonster.jpg|Flower being Monsters scared of Bomb.jpg|Members scared of Bomb Monsters try to eat Narinki's Private Squad.png|Members trying to eat Narinki's Private Squad, killed by Royal Ripper (Chapter 86) Monsters discussing Genji's defeat.jpg|Several members talking about Genji's defeat (Chapter 89) Monsters listening to Rhino Wrestler.jpg|Several members listening to Rhino Wrestler Monster killed by Pureblood.jpg|Member killed by Pureblood Turtle Monster talking to Pureblood.jpg|Member talking to Pureblood Monster talking to Devil Long Hair.jpg|Member talking with Devil Long Hair Monster eaten by Great Food Tub.jpg|Member eaten by The Great Food Tub Monsters killed by Garou.png|Several members killed by Garou (Chapter 90) Monsters killed and eaten by Garou.png|Several members killed and eaten by Garou Psykos Failed Monster Kings.jpg|Failed Monster King experiments created by Psykos (Chapter 92) 20200111_214417.jpg|Several members First_wave_monsters.png|The first surface wave of monsters (Chapter 94) Ambush monsters.jpg|Members ambushing the Heroes First wave monsters.jpg|First wave beigns killed by Twin Tail Sniper_monster_(wave1).png|Sniper monster, killed by One Shotter 1 wave members 2.jpg|Several members of the first surface wave First wave monster.jpg|Monster killed by One Shotter Sword_cyclops_(wave1).png|Sword-wielding cyclops, killed by One Shotter Entangled monster.jpg|Lobster-like being kiled by Green Green being.jpg|Several members restrained by Green Big_chin_(wave1).png|Big chinned monster, killed by Narcisstoic Slashed members.jpg|Members killed by Feather Axe member.jpg|Ogre-like beign killed by Shadow Ring Strange monster.jpg|Member kiled by Shadow Ring Ape member.jpg|Ape-like being defeated by Double Hole Second_wave_monsters.png|The second surface wave of monsters Monster_as_strong_as_DSK.png|Monster who is as strong as Deep Sea King Waganma_guards.png|Guards of Waganma's cell (Chapter 97) Anaesthesic meber.jpg|Anaesthetic Gas using monster Heat using member.jpg|Heat using monster Heat using monster.jpg|Second heat using monster Centipede monster.jpg|Parasite using monster Cold_user.png|Cold using monster Venom using monster.jpg|Venom using monster Supersonic wave using monsters.jpg|Supersonic wave using monster (Chapter 105) Smelly_Lid_Monsters.png|Former Smelly Lid Prisoners who ate Monster Cells Transforming_Monster.png|Transforming monster, died out of fear of King (Chapter 109) unamed monster.png|Unnamed monster killed by Atomic Samurai (Chapter 112) Monsterous_monster_OPM.png|Large monster killed by Saitama (Chapter 115) Pursuitmonsters.png|Two quadrupedal monsters pursuing Genos (Chapter 120) Mike_Wazowski.png|Mike Wazowski (Chapter 122) Orochi_Replacements.png|Psykos' candidates to replace Orochi (Chapter 123) References Category:Unknown Disaster Level Category:Mysterious Being Category:Seafolk Category:Dark Matter Thieves Category:Monster Association Category:Wolf Category:Deceased